The Jedi And Sith Order Watching:Revan Untold By Dudu Film
by AppleStoriesHD
Summary: The jedi and sith order watching revan untold by Dudu Films I do not own star wars Lucasarts does or disney dudu films made the fan tribute /watch?v Cek0FMz9MTg Oneshot!


**I do not own** **any of the words I write here.  
><strong>**Bold=Hearing The TV and Seeing what's on it.  
><strong>Regular=Talking outside the video.  
><strong>-<br>****Revan Untold.  
><strong>-  
>Suddenly the Jedi and Sith Order fell into a completely black room with some Darth Revan posters.<p>

"Ugh" Groaned the whole Jedi And Sith Order(AN(1):Count Dooku,Lord Sidious,Yoda,Anakin,Obi-Wan,Mace Windu,Plo Koon And Aayla Secura).

Suddenly enough one huge single couch appeared behind them and a TV appeared in front of them.

Then the Jedi and Sith orders were forced to sit on the couch

"What is this I wonder"said Yoda as he tried to break out of the bindings

Suddenly the TV turned on with

**Slowly moving text forming Revan with a darth behind it with alot of after effects**

"Isn't this so cool master?!"Said Anakin to Obi-wan looking very awed by the display of after effects

"Yes this is young apprentice of mine"Replied Obi-wan who was looking at the Darth behind Revans name with a curious expression

**"And in the end...as the darkness takes me...I am nothing"Spoked Darth Malak  
><strong>  
>"Stuff got heavy so fast right masters?"Said Anakin looking very disturbed at the wording<p>

All the jedi order grunted in agreement

**Now there is super sad music that wants me to go into my bed and cry myself to death**

Sniffles Everyone

**Now it shows a temple with 2 armored dudes statues guarding it while raining**

**"The destiny is yours Revan...not mine" Spoke Darth Malak Again in his supposedly death bed**

"Who's Revan I wonder"Spoke Yoda looking very confused at the name as if he knew what it meant but can't remember

"Its the Sith Lord turned jedi"Spoke Lord Sidious with a dangerous tone in his voice as if he hated him

**Now it showed a rapidly expanding black planet or black hole**

"Is that safe?" questioned Plo Koon as a black something expanding is a dark side force.(AN:If you know what i mean XD)

"I think so" answered Count Dooku as a black hole is bad enough to cause alarm

**"The darkness will consume all it touches...Stars will burn black ashes raining down on lifeless worlds"  
><strong>**A jedi ****entity face overlapped Stars will burn black and black ashes raining down**

Lord Sidious actually looked worried about that happening right now

"Umm...is this okay" questioned Anakin as he looked rather disturbed about the stars will burn black part

No one answered him because everyone was worried about that happening right now

**Now during the lifeless worlds part it showed a ****devastated world  
><strong>**Everything ends continued the jedi entity while zooming in a dead siths body**

"Woohooo!"Cheered all the jedi who looked happy about a dead sith

"Booo!"Roared the whole sith order about a weak little sith dieing

**"Haahahahahah"laughed Revans crazy laugh sounding a little over the edges of super insanity**

Now showing a temple covered in purple force shield or glow with something coming out of it on the top

"Uhh is that lightning questioned?" Anakin looking very confused about the purple beam coming out of it

"Of course it is silly boy" said Count Dooku mockingly

Anakin tried to attack then he remembered he was bound on a couch then anakin pouted

**Now it shows a robe figure sitting down on his knees with his left and right hand ****specifically on his left knee and his right knee  
><strong>**and theres a jedi robe obscuring 25% of the left side and with him glowing yellow or gold**

"Wow that dudes robes look so old"Spoke Mace Windu looking very impressed with the robe style

Everyone ignored him because he is fucking MACE WINDU!

**"His strength will fail...then he will become the darkness"  
><strong>**Revan turned around with his mask on when he will become the darkness line with a red light shining on the right side**

"Is that a mandalorian mask"? questioned Aayla Secura

Aaah yes now everyone can see it,it looks like a mandalorian mask of some kind.

**Now it shows Revan with a purple lightsaber pointing it at a Sith woman of some kind  
>"It should not have surprised revan turned sith...He knew that you cannot fight the dark side without understanding it" Spoke someone i don't know<strong>

The jedi all look revolted over someone turning sith just to understand it

**Now it showed darth revans interior of the ship fighting 3 jedi with force choking the 4th one another jedi appeared to replace the old one**

"Like flies to the slaughter"Said Lord Sidious looking very pleased

The jedi look all revolted again from such carelessness

**"He would've gone from being the sith lord himself...to being the savior of our galaxy" Spoke Bastila Shan staring at Revans body where his ship got shot by his apprentice**

"WHAT!" Screamed the sith and jedi order outraged they would of flipped the table but there bounded

"Is this how the rule of two got invented"mused Lord Sidious looking very thoughtful

**"As a young jedi I went to war..I accepted violence and darkness and the emperor called to me from across the galaxy"Said Revan opening a door with the force and seeing a star forge map**

"He was a jedi!?"Said anakin stupidly as everyone is stupidly looking around

**Now it shows Revan walking up to the emperors steps as the emperor sat on his throne looking down at him**

Everyone looked at Lord Sidious questionly

"This emperor is not me"Said Sidious after getting tired with everyone staring at him

**"Only I understand him...and his death is my responsibility"Said Revan when the emperor walked down his steps revealing someone with blue skin**

"Augh blue skin?"Questioned Anakin looking very sick of his face

"How rude" Said aayla secura who is blue and offended

**Now it showed revan with his mask off"He made a sith lord..and named me Darth Revan..I killed for him..I turned on the republic but I have found  
>redemption said Revan sinisterly at the end part<strong>

"Don't be so disgusted being made a sith lord" Roared the whole sith council

**Now it showed 3 ships finishing hyperspace above a planet"There was a time.."That Voice?"A moment"I heard it before"When my destiny wasn't certain"its revan?"That Moment is revan with a male voice cutting off at That Voice? I heart it before and a female one cutting off at Its Revan?**

"How can you not be certain of your destiny?"questioned Count Dooku looking very confused

"You will it..you can" Spoke Yoda after a bunch of consideration on his part

**Now it shows a giant holographic Revan with his mask on"But that moment is gone"spoke revan again**

"Good I hoped is gone or we will have to get you in a straight jacket"Said Plo Jokingly

**"I saved the republic twice before...I fought mandalore's and army's of the dark side"Spoke revan with the starforge blowing up at i saved the republi twice before some cool mandalorian when he said i fought mandalore's and some jungle place when he said and army's of the dark** **Side**

"He saved the republic twice why isn't this recorded"Raged Obi-wan who wants to be a know it all

"This republic is not ours young one"Spoke Yoda after thoughtful consideration

**"You were saying?"Said the sith woman again mockingly**

"She is a B.I.T.C.H"Said Anakin cutting him off at his time of glory

**"You never fought anyone like me!...I am REVAN!"Yelled Revan at the REVAN part blasting his foes with the force**

"Yes i know your name is Revan"Said Lord Sidious Mockingly

"He must have a powerful force supply to do that right master yoda?"Questioned Obi-wan

"He does indeed"Said Master Yoda

**"I've been reborn...with the order under my command I am unstoppable" Said Revan shaking his head at the last part**

"How can you be reborn?"Questioned the whole order of jedi and sith

**"Savior,****Conqueror,Hero,Villain you're all things Revan and yet you are nothing you belong neither to the light nor the darkness you will forever stand in the lone"Said Malak.**

as when he said savior he put his mask on,when he said conqueror it shows revan bombarding a planet,When he said hero he stands there without his mask,And when he said villain he turned on his purple lightsaber,And when he said you're all things Revan he gets blasted back by a purple shield yet you are nothing shows him standing against the 3 jedi again,when he said you neither belong to the light nor the darkness it shows him standing there again with the yellow beam you will forever stand in the is the same thing but zoomed up closer

"Wow"Said both orders in awe

**Now it shows Revan sitting on his knees again with the yellow glow now it shows hk-47 pulling out his rifle and aiming it"The empire will become dust"said Revan now it shows the Revanchist cave"I will make it so"continued Revan after exploding the cave**

"Wow the droid looks impressive right master?"Said anakin with very much awe

Obi-wan looked uncomfortable

**It shows revan standing in the bridge of a big ship"I will show you...the power of the force unbalanced"Said Revan now it shows revan getting cheered"All hail Lord Revan Switching to korriban randomly and him taking his mask off**

**"And in the end...as the darkness takes me...I am nothing...now I know how you felt my friend"Said Revan**

Now both orders are on there knees crying so much when the force bound mysteriously turned off

The End!

(Author Note)  
>(1):Author Note<p>

Pls don't sue me :(


End file.
